


For Men

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia came for advice, but received so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Men

'So what did you wanna talk about?' Liv asks looking at her double. 'Wanna sit down?'

'Uh... no, thanks', Olivia smiles faintly trying to sound polite, but in reality just feeling uncomfortable. 'I, uh... I wanted to ask advice.'

Liv doesn't sit down herself, maybe because she's trying to be polite, too, or maybe she just doesn't want to look up at the other agent Dunham.

'Regarding...'

'Men', Olivia says sharply waiting for Liv to laugh, but there's a question instead.

'You mean your agent Lee?'

Olivia feels herself go hot.

'No... I mean, him too, but I mean... men in general.'

Liv nods.

'I see. Well, what do you want to know?'

'I don't know', Olivia shrugs. 'Tips... maybe.'

And then Liv sighs.

'Here's a tip. Relax.'

She walks up to Olivia who's standing next to a table and moves dangerously close, so instead of relaxing Olivia tenses even more.

'How long has it been?' Liv says softly looking at Olivia's lips. 'A year? Two?'

'Since what?' Olivia gulps knowing perfectly well what Liv's talking about, but refusing to admit it.

'Since your last time', Liv is now so close she's almost pressing Olivia into the table as the FBI agent is trying to step away, but ends up trapped. 'Tell me.'

'Three...' Olivia whispers and looks into Liv's eyes. Maybe it's a challenge, but it's ok, Liv's used to them.

'Mmm', Liv hums and places her hands on the table, each on either side of Olivia's body, leaving no escape route, while looking at Olivia's breasts and licking her lips. 'This is so wrong.'

Yeah, you bet you think so, Olivia thinks trying not to call Liv a 'whore' out loud. The red-haired woman's face is now really close to hers. She's trying to think straight, but there's something intoxicating about Liv, something exotic, something that makes her forget why she went all the way here in the first place.

Olivia feels like there's no air left in the room once their lips meet. Liv is pressing into her, rubbing against her and trying to squeeze the upper part of her butt that the table isn't digging into.

'Please...' she breathes out while her eyes are closed and all she can do is beg, because the tension is unbearable. It's been years since she even kissed anyone and the way Liv's doing it isn't helping.

The other woman smirks and tilts her head a little to kiss the side of Olivia's neck.

'That desperate?' she purrs, but a moment later slides down to work on Olivia's jeans, undo the button and the zipper and slide them down Olivia's thighs along with her panties.

Liv closes her eyes as she breathes in the scent while Olivia's whole body is trembling in anticipation as she's watching Liv's every move. It's been too long. Way too long. Liv runs her hands up Olivia's thighs and lets her thumbs brush over her pussy lips, then slowly spreads them with her fingers. Olivia jerks and closes her eyes when Liv's tongue makes first contact with her clit. Her fingers grab the edge of the table and she moans. It's so moist and hot and all she can think of now is how much she's enjoying it. And she also can't help but think that Liv's enjoying it, too.

Olivia's thoughts, however, are interrupted by the sound of the front door being unlocked. Her eyes fly open.

'What's that?' she croaks while Liv's mouth is still making her shiver.

'Lincoln', Liv pauses long enough just to say that one word, then goes back to trying to please her alternate, but Olivia's mind is suddenly of all things pleasure.

'Agent Dunham', Lincoln doesn't even look surprised as if it is something common for him to walk in on his girlfriend going down on another girl. 'Nice to see you. What brings you here?.. Besides the obvious.'

And since Liv's tongue doesn't seem to be stopping even for a second Olivia starts feeling dizzy.

'Men...' she blurts out before even thinking of how it's gonna sound, but thinking isn't her department at the moment, because Lincoln is looking her right in the eyes and looks ridiculously sexy and she can't help but stare back at him. Her breath comes in sharp gasps now and the fact that Lincoln is standing beside them right now is making her head feel even lighter.

'I see', he says and a minute later with a little help from Liv all of Olivia's clothes are gone and Lincoln takes his girlfriend's place between Olivia's legs, finally letting her sit on the table.

Liv disappears somewhere for a minute and then comes back with something weird in her hand.

'Baby, what if we try it?' she holds up a strap-on dildo and grins at Lincoln. He turns his head, but not before sucking Olivia's clit into his mouth. Liv pouts. 'You promised.'

'On me?' he asks, dead serious. Liv's eyes dart in Olivia's direction. 'Oh... Hmm...'

He licks a broad stripe up Olivia's pussy.

'What do you say, agent Dunham? Is it ok with you if Liv fucks you?' and then he sucks so hard Olivia's toes curl as she grabs his hair and scream a one long loud "yes".

A few minutes later, after both Lincoln and Liv are done exploring her body and making out in the process, Liv is buckled into the strap-on and looks hungrily at Olivia who's lying on their bed kissing Lincoln with her hand on the back of his neck. She doesn't want to bother them, because, she thinks smirking to herself, they kinda even look beautiful together. So she simply positions herself placing the tip of the fake dick at Olivia's opening and pushes.

Olivia moans into Lincoln's mouth and breaks this kiss to look down as Liv begins to move in and out of her. Lincoln lazily traces a finger down Olivia's body and finds her clit yet again. His lips wrap around her nipple and his fingers move to play with the other one. As Liv starts picking up her pace extracting the most delicious sounds from the other agent Dunham he gets up and takes his position behind Liv entering her in one swift motion as she continues to penetrate Olivia with the dildo.

Both girls moan and Liv lies down, covering Olivia with her body, pressing her own breasts just below Olivia's and lets Lincoln push them both, making the plastic dick go deeper. She captures Olivia's lips with her own and sucks on them, then pushes her tongue inside Olivia's mouth and hears Lincoln growl above her ear as he presses into her harder and harder, pinning her to Olivia and them both into the bed.

'More', he whispers and Liv takes her time savouring Olivia's mouth, all three of them making sounds so primal that this soundtrack itself is enough to push them over the edge and Liv's the first to lose it as Lincoln's cock inside of her body and the pressure from the straps on her make her break the kiss with Olivia and scream arching her back.

Olivia follows, trying to grab onto everything she can reach, starting with the sheets and ending with Lincoln's butt. Lincoln himself lasts only a few more seconds before emptying himself into Liv as the waves of pleasure continue to wash over the three of them.

A minute later Olivia and Liv are lying at either side of Lincoln, both with their heads on his chest as he wraps his arms around them smiling happily.

'So...' he exhales, still breathing heavily. 'I thought you said you were here for men?'

The way he looks at Olivia makes her feel even more satisfied. Her grin is wicked when she says:

'I'm not going anywhere, Captain.'

And they don't mind.


End file.
